


Communication

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Common Sense, Light Angst, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: The boys have a talk. Finally.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is the conclusion you guys are after. I hope it makes sense, in the scheme of things, I've lost my distance so I don't even know anymore if it's the right thing or not.

"I missed you, dude."

"Yeah me too, bro. It's been ages since we caught up." Scott grinned at him over his coffee.

"My fault I've been caught up in college."

"And that man of yours," Scott winked and Stiles shrugged. "Or not? What happened?"

"He messed up. I messed up. It's one giant fuck up."

"So talk to him," Scott said simply. "You love him, right? I've never seen you so happy, or so miserable after a break up."

"We didn't break up." Stiles snapped. "At least I don't think so."

"Dude, you stormed out, had a panic attack and haven't seen him since."

Stiles glared at Scott. "He hasn't seen me either!"

"Didn't you say your dad ran interference that first day? Maybe he still is. Besides Derek's already reached out, maybe it's your turn now. You said relationships are about give and take, he gave, now it's up to you."

Slumping in his seat Stiles eyed Scott, "When did you get so wise?"

"Allison," he sighed dreamily. "We've had a rough time. It hasn't always been plain sailing. But I love her man, she's worth fighting for. She's worth the bad days and uncomfortable conversations. Is Derek worth that to you?"

Stiles bit his lip, thinking. Was he worth that to Derek? They'd spoken in half sentences without full details, particularly about Isaac and Carl, and if Stiles was going to be a grown up about it maybe he needed to take off his rose-coloured glasses. Not everything was as perfect and happy as he remembered his parents marriage being. They had to work at it he was sure, and he had someone worth fighting for.

"I see your point." Stiles grinned, "Now let me tell you about my economics professor who..." He soon had Scott laughing with him as he flailed about during his story.

*

"Derek isn't here," Erica said lowly when Stiles entered the restaurant the next night.

Running a hand through his hair Stiles nodded. "I know. I'm here to see Isaac."

"He isn't here. Derek sent him back to L.A." Erica smiled fiercely at Stiles. "He chose you, when Isaac made him chose Derek picked you. And, Stiles, you're not the one that needs to apologise."

Stiles stared at Erica, eyes bugging out.

"I know people think I'm a bitch. But I stand up for myself and don't take any shit, neither do you. Never apologise for wanting to be treated decently." Erica moved in closer and lowered her voice, "I won't say Derek did the right thing by sending Isaac away but he definitely did the wrong thing by saying nothing. He's my friend and he's crazy about you. I think you're good for each other."

"Thanks," Stiles grinned. "I think we could be good friends."

She looked down at his top, studied the logo for second then said, "Sure we can Batman."

"Thanks, Catwoman," he winked at her before heading for the door.

"Hey, Batman," Erica called him back. "Make him grovel, just a little bit."

Stiles laughed loudly on his way out the door. One more stop for the night.

The stairs seemed so much longer, and when he finally got to the top Stiles almost didn't knock. But he had to, it was important. It was more than important it was for the man he loved.

The door screeched when it opened on his second knock. Stiles stared at Derek. "Hi."

"Stiles? What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter. Can I come in?"

Derek stepped to the side. Stiles noticed then that the room was dark. "Oh my god, were you asleep?"

"Not really," Derek said wearily as he slid the door closed plunging them into mostly darkness, the orange glow from the streetlamps lit the room a bit. Until Derek flicked on the bedside lamp, he sat down on the mattress and looked up at Stiles. "Are you here to break up with me?"

"No. Fuck no," Stiles was across the room and kneeling between Derek's thighs in an instant. "I want to know why you said what you did?"

"In the letter?" Derek frowned running a hand over his face.

"No," Stiles said slowly. "When you asked me what I wanted to you to say, with Isaac. In the restaurant."

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try, Derek. Or I will walk out that door," Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "You wanted us to talk like adults so you need to be a part of this conversation too."

"When confrontations happen I switch off, mentally. I can't cope with people shouting it kind of terrifies me. I look to the nearest authority, it used to mom when Laura and Cora were fighting or my boss but when I'm supposed to be in charge..." Derek closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I am sorry. I'm sorry Isaac said that, and I'm sorry you've spent the past week being so hurt."

"I'm sorry too, I am so sorry you feel like you aren't good enough. I'm sorry my dad sent you away. I'm sorry I got so angry. I love you, so much."

"I'm scared Stiles. I'm constantly afraid you'll find someone better, someone who can defend you. I'm terrified that one day I'm not- I'm going to do something again, and you think it isn't okay and you'll leave for good. And I won't know why."

Taking Derek's hands in his Stiles squeezed his fingers. "This is about Carl, right? About my ex and unhealthy relationships. Derek, I went on two dates with him and he said he loved me. I had known him for about a week. He told me I was his safe place but that terrified me because I barely knew him. He put me on some sort of pedestal. I didn't want to know him, he made me uncomfortable. You are nothing like that. You make me happy. You make me feel cherished, I want to do the same for you. I want to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you."

Stiles sat up a bit and let go of Derek's hands to hold his face so they were eye to eye. "I went to apologise to Isaac."

"You don't have to do that."

"For you I would. Erica said you sent him back to L.A.?"

"I haven't spoken to him since. I told him to sort his problems out with the help of a professional. I can't do it for him." Derek smiled sadly, "You were right, I'm not his dad. I'm his friend."

"You were right too," Stiles admitted. "I pushed too hard and I assumed I understood him. You mean so much to me. I will be civil when he comes back, for you. You're our common ground."

"If he comes back. I don't know if I can be his friend again. I never knew he was so angry, or dependent on me. I never knew anyone could be so deliberately cruel." Derek shook his head slightly and fell silent. Stiles let his hands drop away.

"I understand if this is too much for you. If you want to take a break or, or just go our separate ways then I will-"

"I don't want that, darling." Derek slid to the floor so they were the same height only he ended up sitting on Stiles' lap. "I don't want that at all. You're more than enough for me, you're too good for me. You make me want to be a better person."

Unable to hold off any longer Stiles pulled Derek into a tight hug. Derek gripped him back just as firm. "I love you."

"I know," Stiles whispered. "I love you too. Can I kiss you?"

Derek smiled beautifully at him, "yes, darling, yes."

Their noses touched and Stiles slid them together a bit before he tilted his face and pressed his mouth to Derek's. It was the softest of kisses, a gentle meeting of lips and it felt like coming home.


End file.
